Season 2 Alternate Ending
by invisibleinnocence
Summary: The last 5-10 minutes of the second season of LoSH redone the way I wanted it to be! Not connected to my season 3. B5/SV T just to be safe.


I sat in the lounge reading a book, literally minding my own business, but then Shrinking Violet just _had_ to come inside as well, along with Phantom Girl, of course...

I looked over the pages of my book, just to catch a glimpse of Vi. I don't know. Ever since I became human, I've had this strange attraction to her. Her paper white skin, thick black hair, deep violet eyes...her laugh...

I would do anything to hear her laugh again...

Phantom Girl whispered something to her, I didn't hear, but it made Vi turn to look in my direction. I'm sure my face turned a deep red, and I hid behind my novel.

The next day I passed by Saturn Girl in the hallway.

"Saturn Girl, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, Brainy, what's on your mind?"

"Um...well...I was kinda hoping you would explain that to me..." I clarified.

"This is about Shrinking Violet isn't it?" Saturn Girl said.

"No!" I exclaimed, completely forgetting she could read minds, she gave me a look, "....yes...."

"Brainiac 5, for the millionth time, these heightened emotions are completely normal. You've been through a lot in the past few days, I'm surprised you've even come out of your lab. Go get some ice cream or annoy Kell'el until he threatens to kill you. I don't really care. As long as you're occupied with something other than locking yourself up in your lab," Saturn Girl suggested.

"But-"

"Maybe talk to Shrinking Violet!"

"I can't..."

"Why not," Saturn Girl demanded more than asked.

"Brainiac made me hurt her...she was the first one I hurt who was completely innocent. And-"

"Brainy, you're not helping yourself unless you talk to her. Alright? That's all I can say," and she walked away, leaving me alone in the hall.

"You've been in your lab a lot lately, is something wrong?" I looked over my shoulder at Superman.

I sighed, "No," I put one of my computers into a box. "I'm leaving, Superman. Not permanently. Just until I sort things out."

"Why?" Superman asked, confused.

"Because, if you haven't noticed, I've done a lot of bad things, it's a lot to cope with..."

"That wasn't your fault, Brainy, we all know that."

"Yes, it was. I wasn't strong enough to fend him off, I should have been stronger, fought harder, and not everyone is going to believe my past situation. I might cost the galaxy's trust in the Legion. Plus, I was emotional as a robot. Imagine me as a human..." I laughed quietly to myself. "I need to sort out some of my emotions..." Superman looked at me in shock. "I hope you understand. Cosmic Boy hasn't taken it too well. It's just with Shri-" I stopped myself short.

"What is it?"

"You know, with uh, shrinking technology these days...I mean, some type of refugee planet is going to need good mechanic skills. Maybe I could find a job, take my mind off things. I could gain my trust back."

"I just hope you're making the right decision Brainy."

Today was when the team was going to initiate Kell'el into the team, I guessed the would be the perfect time to leave.

I started loading my stuff into the back of the cruiser, until there was the sound of a door opening behind me. "You think you can leave without telling anyone?" I turned to see Shrinking Violet standing in the doorway.

"N-not exactly," I answered.

"Why, Brainiac 5?" she asked, her expression emotionless.

"You wouldn't understand Vi. It's complicated..."

"I'm sure I can keep up," Shrinking Violet said, stepping up to where I was standing, looking up at me with her beautiful violet eyes.

"I'm sure you can. Vi, please, just let me go, I don't want to have to deal with these intense emotions anymore. I-I need to be stronger incase there's the possibility that-"

Shrinking Violet grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me towards her, close enough that our noses just barely touched. Then she kissed me straight on the lips, something I must have subconsciously been waiting a long time for, because a wave of joy exploded in my troubled mind. Too soon she pulled away. I stood dazed.

Vi gave sweet smile, the one she wore around me before I was possessed by Brainiac 1.0. "You talk way too much, Brainy," she said, looking deep into my green eyes and putting a stray blonde hair back into place. "Don't be gone long, okay?"

I suddenly remembered how to talk, "I promise, Vi. I'll see you soon." I started walking back, tripping where the ship's entrance made a sudden elevation. I jumped back up, still dazed and waved at Vi. She did her trademark laugh, snorting at the end, then waved back.

"Bye, Brainy," she said, as I spun around completely love struck.


End file.
